


New Years In Bosco

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desna1, F/M, Hestor is Good...ish, M/M, Pradeshverse, The Xing Family is here, this wrote itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: This chapter takes place...in April, which is the time of year for the Thelemic New Year.





	1. Mini-Pradesh Week

Happy New Year Everyone! GoddessxNyte2 and Brittles_06 are going to be hosting a Mini Pradesh New Year's story, with Desna's blessing (who is also participating). It'll be 3 days plus a bonus day taking place January 20th-24th, encouragement about to step into the waters if you want

 

**Day 1: New Years**

 

 

**Day 2: Northern Lights**

 

 

**Day 3: Snow Fall**

 

 

**Bonus: Fireplace**

 

 

For those of you who are new(er) to the Pradesh Family, this is Desna's unique flare on Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail series using Bickslow and her creation of his family in Bosco as the focus of her stories.

 

 

If you have any question or concerns please feel free to reach out to GoddessxNyte2 or Brittles_06!


	2. Day One: New Years

Kaleb kept tabs on every member of White Sea when he could and some were much easier to pick out in crowds. Seeing his oldest brother settled with Freed at a table and Zen trying to chase down a very drunk Lucy was a humored moment for him, but at that current moment, he was looking for another head of pale hair. He did chuckle as he heard Lucy squeal over the music that was playing and watched her half scale up Zen and then leap onto the crowd by the stage. 

 

Crowd surfing, they’d learned, was something the little blonde Fiorian did when she was drunk and Kaleb was quite sure she was well into Drunk and almost at Regret The Next morning. The man absently moved as he heard music start to play outside, knowing that the party was truly overflowing.

 

What he saw was a head of hair that he’d been looking for, leaning against a blue haired woman and his brow furrowed. He didn’t know the woman and he could sense the attraction she had for the man...and the man was drunk enough that his eyes were dancing as the two sang a duet. He hadn’t known the mage sang, but the fact that his voice was strong and easy to carry the varied notes was almost enrapturing to the Mindbender.

 

He had wondered why Karaoke had been set up outside, but now he could see the appeal and had to agree with Lucy’s demand for it. When the song ended both were panting and the woman leaned in whispering something, Kaleb could feel the disappointment as all she got was a light kiss and a shake of the head before the light haired man turned and then half hopped, half fell off the stage into the crowd. It took a  moment for Kaleb to find the slightly shorter than average boscan male in the crowd as another round of music started and if the mindbender was honest, it looked like he was trying to put distance between himself and the blue haired woman.

 

He watched as the man slipped and deftly moved through the dancing, pausing only a few times before Kaleb saw him get to the buffet of food. The man took a moment and then picked up what looked like clams. Kaleb couldn’t remember them on the order...and certainly not ones that were dark shelled like the man held. He also didn’t realize he’d wandered out and close enough to hear the woman as she slid up to the man’s side.

 

“Hestor…”

 

The silver haired male let out a low groan and picked up another clam, finger moving to separate the flesh before he brought the shell to his lips and let the flesh slide down his throat. He held up a hand and made her wait until he was done with another two before he spoke. The steely blue eyes looked at the woman, “Melina. I know you...feel more than there is.”

 

The woman snorted softly as she looked at him, “can’t deny that….”

 

“You’re not my type,” He said it rather bluntly as he stared down at her.

 

The woman scowled, “if you hadn-”

 

Hestor spoke in a firm tone, “I would remind you to watch your tongue.” his voice had gone from weary to icy as he stood there, the relaxation from drinking melting into an ire, “I respect Zuri enough to have brought you here to sell the pearls for the last six months.” he looked down as much as he could at the woman who was barely two inches shorter than him, “it was  **my** choice to leave the village. Never forget that.”

 

Kaleb could sense the woman’s ire as her eyes narrowed and he realized this was a fight he could step into, but not yet, not wanting to sting the very proud celestial mage’s pride. She opened her mouth and hissed, “if you would have stayed, we would have been married by now.”

 

The mindbender had never heard the man’s spirits before, but there was a roar of anger from them that was loud enough in Hestor’s head to be heard by the man. Hestor slowly arched an eyebrow, “even if I would have stayed, you are not my type.”

 

“What is your type?” the woman spat and Kaleb realized they were both drunk and this was an old conflict between them. The Duet probably hadn’t helped the woman and the fact that people were watching the normally prickly male hadn’t escaped his notice, nor hers.

 

“Blondes,” Hestor said firmly and then blinked when there was music from the stage and he looked almost humored as Emzadi was on the stage.

 

Melina pursed her lips as she followed his gaze and her eyes narrowed, “I see…” she took a deep breath, “Right…” her voice was a little bitter, “and apparently taller than you.”

 

“I’ll have someone take you back to your hotel,” Hestor let out a burdened sigh at her tone and the anger seemed to drain out of him, obviously done with the conversation.

 

The woman shook her head, tone bitter, resigned and just tired at the same time, “I can do it on my own” 

 

Kaleb watched her storm away and then turned back to Hestor, arching an eyebrow as the man was picking up another clam. He stepped next to the mage and spoke, “you know she’s got a mate?”

 

Hestor choked on a clam and then cast a dark look at Kaleb before hitting his chest a few times to dislodge the flesh from his throat. He stared balefully at the other man, “Master Kaleb, eavesdropping is below you.”

 

Kaleb quirked a small smirk at the other mage, “you’re my-”

 

“Don’t start that shit, I wish to call you by your title,” Hestor hissed, Kaleb feeling the walls of mental blocks that his keys provided slamming up as the steel blue eyes narrowed. “besides...I don’t feel like getting chewed up and spit out by a dragonness.” Before Kaleb could say anything, the man was turning and striding away.

  
  


“Yanno,” came a drawling voice behind him, “That’s painful to watch.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be singing, Van?” Kaleb looked at his brother as the man picked up a clam and ate it.

 

“Food break, I heard there were fresh clams brought not too long ago,” Vander leaned against the table and arched an eyebrow, “you two are painful to watch. Just ask him.” The Shadowquip grinned, “if you won’t, I will...because I bet I can have him for a night and get him to call me Master.”

 

“Vander…”

 

“I think it’s not blondes but guys and he was trying to let her down gently,” the shadowquip grinned as he pushed off the table, “besides I didn’t get a shot at Stardust. So I may try my hand at Prickly.” 

 

Kaleb watched his brother go and felt frustrated for once this month. He’d been trying to see how Hestor was thinking about him but something always got in the way of him asking. He debated on if he could get to Hestor before Vander or not and knew that if they weren’t using magic that maybe he could.  He stalked inside and let out a faint sigh as he saw the man that both of them were apparently stalking for the evening at the bar doing shots with Lucy and Vander and ran a hand down his face. 

 

The man turned to look behind him as one of the other mages started towards them, the steel blue eyes narrowing before there was a shimmer of magic and his canis major was sitting there, the massive hound letting out a growl.

 

Lucy snorted and shoulder checked the man, “c’mon, it’s a holiday.”

  
  
Hestor rolled his eyes, “I have been more than social tonight.”

  
  
Lucy let out a cackle and downed her shot, “neeeeeeeveeeeeeeeeer”

 

The male Celestial Mage rolled his eyes, “your mate is on his way over.” He smirked as the woman was putting back her second shot and shooting off. 

 

Vander snorted, “you know Zen’s not close.”

  
  
Hestor slowly looked over at Vander, the man’s eyes focusing after a few seconds, “yes, but she’ll start dragging more people over.”

 

“You normally aren’t around, Prickly, of course she wants people to get to know you,” Vander grinned as he leaned on the bar, leaning in, letting his lips almost touch the man’s ear, “I would like to get to know you.” The shadowquip could see the steely eyes darkening a bit as he pulled back, but just enough to look the other in the eye; he had to wonder when the man had stopped for pleasure last.  The man slowly raised a hand and let it slowly reach out, brushing a bit of hair back, tucking the silver strands back as he grinned, “if only for a little while.”

 

Hestor let out a small sound, eyes half closing as he leaned into the hand just slightly. He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn’t, but it had been a long few months of travel and between the alcohol and the clams, everything felt hot. He let out a low hum, “depends on what you have in mind, Vander.”

 

The Shadowquip’s eyes danced as he leaned in, drawing the other to him and murmuring, “I’ve got a playroom, if you really want to call someone ‘Master’.” he felt and heard the moaned ‘deal’ before diving in to seal it with a kiss. As he pulled back, his eyes danced and he wrapped an arm around the Celestial mage before winking at Kaleb and void hopping both of them away.

 

_ “I win round one.” _

 

Kaleb let out a low growl as he finally managed to get through the crowd just as Vander had managed to convince the mage into joining him for a night. His eyes narrowed as his ire grew and he let out a low hiss of his brother’s name.

 

 

 


	3. Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place...in April, which is the time of year for the Thelemic New Year.

Four months of Once a week meetings with Vander had allowed Hestor a lot more focus. It was hardly anything serious and they both knew it. However, it had been three weeks hunting a dark guild and if he was utterly honest, he was ready to kill someone from the stress that had built up. He wouldn’t admit that he’d only given into Rowan a few times and the two had a mutual agreement.

 

“Remind me, how the hell three of them got away?” Hestor snarled as they walked through a pass in the mountains.

 

“They teleported out the moment we went in?” Beck looked at the smaller man, arching an eyebrow. The celestial mage had been much more prickly than normal as they’d gone further and further north, “and why are you bitchier than  normal?”

 

Hestor went to speak, but they all heard Cris snicker and he motioned behind him, “You don’t get it? We’re almost in **Stella** the one place in Earthland that **stardust** is in the air.”

 

Beck opened his mouth and then closed it, “They’re not….open are they?”

 

“No shit,” Hestor scowled, the two words laced with sarcasm,  “i’m just damn glad we can track these three idiots.” he stopped as they came to the top of the path and his eyes went up, the man looking up and stopping in his tracks as he saw the dancing streamers of light across the sky. It was harder to see them in Bosco, mountains blocked a lot of the view, but his small pleasure growing up where he had was that there were no mountains that blocked the view of the dancing Celestial Lights. He didn’t even realize that he spoke out loud, “it’s beautiful.”

 

The man felt Cristoff come up behind him, “it is...and bright tonight.”

 

“I’d wager it has been brighter since Zen and Lucy mated,” Hestor murmured then he looked towards where he heard his hound spirit barking and voices, one slightly frustrated the other rather bland. “You’re using the northern dialect,” Hestor looked amused at the mindbender as he walked up, “The man is obviously from the southern part of Stella.”

 

Kaleb wanted to ask how, but it was as Hestor pat the man on the arm that he saw a few similarities in the shorter male and the one in the border guard station: the warmer ivory skin tone - despite Hestor being in the sun a lot, the man was still pale - the eye shape which had always been exotic, but now he could see it in the guard.

  


The two spoke, Hestor oddly polite and seemingly unconsciously folding his hands at his stomach to mirror the border guard. Eventually, his nose curled but he bowed his head and turned, shaking his head. “We’re not getting through. One..they don’t allow crossings at night..and two...The only teleport lacrama that can get past the border wards...are ones from Stella, which means the three were citizens and extracting them...not going to happen.”

 

Kaleb pursed his lips, “what were they doing in a dark guild then?”

 

“Good question, one that we can’t answer right now. We can camp out and enter in the morning to try and track them down, but we’re legally not allowed to extradite them,” Hestor nodded “he said there’s a clearing around the bamboo we can use for the evening.”

 

~)~)~)~))~)~

 

Every so often as they walked down the road following Hestor’s hound, the man’s hands came up, as if it were searching for a hood and that was when Hestor would frown and force his hands down. Kaleb found it an odd behaviour until they got into the city and people seemed to look at the Celestial Mage in fear.

 

_“Hestor?”_

 

_“It’s...complicated.”_ Hestor knew the reason, after he’d gone to a celebration by his home village just across the border in Stella and he’d been called many things in whispered voices filled with fear. They whispered, wondering if he had The Keys to the Hall and while he knew he had many of them at the time, he hadn’t fully realized what the keys could do until he’d nearly been detained indefinitely at the temple. That had included sneaking out in the dead of the night and taking off while actually being chased down to the border. It had taken him a day and a half to recover as he’d hidden in the woods and tried to make sure to not be found while praying to the stars for the men tracking him to not find him.

 

He’d never informed anyone, but he’d steered well clear of anything close to Stella since then without a hooded cloak...this was just abnormal because he hadn’t known this was going to happen and simply hadn't packed the hooded cloak.

 

When Kaleb tried to mentally talk to the Celestial Mage again, he found that the man’s keys had wrapped his mind tightly as they continued down the road. When they came to a temple, Hestor’s nose curled before he saw his hound sitting on the stairs, as if waiting for them. It wasn’t a quiet disgusted noise that the man made as he walked up the stairs, “I don’t think they were part of that guild now.”  
  
“Why is that?” Kaleb arched an eyebrow only slightly as they walked, keeping himself in step with the smaller man.

 

“This is a noble house, they were likely looking for infor-” he paused as two people met them at the doorway and he bowed formally, “Greetings.”

 

“Hello,”  The woman looked at Hestor, her dark eyes with golden shot through it boring into the man intently, an almost delighted feeling coming from her,  “I was not aware there were any left your age in the southern temples.” 

 

Kaleb could feel the sudden anxiety of the Celestial mage before Hestor spoke  “I’m afraid I do not understand, we are Boscan and here on business. If you do not mind we have a few questions as my tracking hound has followed someone here from Bosco.” 

 

“Oh, I see,” The woman looked amused and then nodded, “Please, come into our receiving room, we shall make tea.”

 

Hestor took a breath through his nose and then slowly let it out before giving a small nod and walking after the woman, the hound curled against the man’s side and his hand slid over the large animal’s spine slowly, almost as if he were soothing himself.

  


It was an hour and Hestor let Kaleb take over, just to keep the woman’s eyes off him. The entire team could see the discomfort the Celestial Mage was going through. The woman smiled eventually, “rest the evening, we will have rooms prepared. Master Kedanza, if you would please join me for a small walk.”

 

The man’s eye just barely twitched, “while I would not mind, Lady Xing, I am afraid we have traveled all day and I am tired. I should like to retire for the evening.”

 

“I see, well, as you wish then, we will have dinner delivered to your rooms.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

  


Kaleb could deal with Cris being moondrunk but the zoned out look in Hestor’s eyes as the man sat on the balcony of the common room that their ‘rooms’ were attached to was new. He was simply gazing up at the northern lights that were dancing in the sky with a saucer in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other.

 

He sighed as he walked out and stood by the man, “Hes?”

 

“I watched them every night they were visible as a child,” The man spoke, lips curling into a faint smile before he sipped the alcohol, “it’s been almost a decade since I’ve seen the Northern lights so clearly.” the steel blue eyes slowly rolled to look at the mindbender and he opened his mouth before shutting it and looking back to the sky. “We’ll get answers.” He heard the man absently marking off another 'new year', something about an old Encan New years, that was only celebrated in by a few villages this day and age.

 

Kaleb felt attraction and need, the latter he chalked up to the stardust that was floating in the air, that seemed to pour from the normally closed off man. What he didn’t know was that it was simply normally repressed well and Hestor just couldn’t keep the feelings tucked away in his current state.

 

 


	4. Snowfall

It had taken nearly a week to get some sort of answers as, strangely enough, snow had come down overnight and continued. The three had been there tracking a stolen key. The white substance making it so the entire household was busy, even the Lord and Lady. Hestor had become strangely paranoid and literally locked his room doors and windows, the man rarely venturing out and then only to use the shower and grab food and drink. The Celestial Mage was on edge and, kaleb would almost dare say, skittish and paranoid, they could hear him mumbling every soft often but not what was said.

 

Rowan sighed, watching the locked door, “he’s going to lose it. I say we pick the lock and Cris can go in.”

 

“Cris will be back in a few days,” Kaleb shook his head, “I sent him back to Palerno because of the full moon..”

 

The Green mage groaned, “he should have taken the man with him.” He picked up his drink and slowly sipped it, “the guy’s going to have a stress attack soon if he doesn’t get sex.”

 

The thud from the room had them all standing and kaleb kicked the door in with a muttered, “we’ll replace it.”

 

The cacophony that he was mentally assaulted with made him take a step back. The sight made them wonder why they hadn’t felt the magical release going on in the room before. The Celestial mage’s eyes were flickering, glowing one moment and then flickering to normal again before the process was repeated. The Celestial mage was chanting ‘they’re here’ and a repeated ‘no’ over and over again, shaking as his fingers were dug into his hair.

  
  


The mindbender carefully knelt by the prone man, waving his team off, “Close the door. I’m going to try to bring him out of this.” his tone left no room for argument and Rowan carefully shut the door behind them. He kept his voice soft as he gently tugged the man’s hands away from his head, cradling his face and murmuring, “Hestor, focus on me. Who’s here?”

 

The two had many long talks over the years, speaking about things that allowed Kaleb to understand more and more about the man’s magic. It was obvious that he’d been telling the mindbender in confidence, so he’d never really thought twice about the why behind it. The celestial mage let out a pained cry as his body arched a bit, still chanting the words over and over again.

 

“Hestor. Focus.” Kaleb spoke firmly, an attempt to make the man focus on him. At the whimper and what Kaleb swore was the man’s magic reaching out, he drew the other into a kiss that started out, mostly, innocently. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been trying for months and Hestor had been pulled away by either Vander or Rowan, the man relaxed the next day, if a bit stiff.

 

~)~)~))~

 

“Well about fucking time,” Rowan said as he pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them as the group could easily recognize the soft moans that were coming through the cracked door.

 

Beck let out a huff as he picked up his cards, “I suppose.”

 

“Beck,” Rowan stared at the beastmaster across the table, “his answer wasn’t going to change, no matter how many times you asked.” He nodded towards the door, “Too much fascination going on there.”

 

Beck scowled as he looked over his cards at Rowan, “then why the hell have you and Vander been playing ‘keep away’?”

 

Rowan smirked into his drink, “hey, if he’s going to sit on his ass, of course we’re going to indulge.” his eyes danced and he purred, “he’s so pretty when he’s stru-”

 

“Okay, I don’t need to hear that,” Beck gave the other man a flat look, “at a-”

 

The magic that snapped through the air made them look at the door and Beck was the first to talk, “....that wasn’t normal.”

 

“No, shit, Captain Obvious,” Rowan rolled his eyes, “felt good, but not normal during orgasm. Trust me.”

 

Beck let out a sigh through his nose. He swore the greenmage was doing it on purpose.

 

~)~)~)~

 

“Fuck!” Li Xing stood and scowled at a window across the courtyard,  “we could have had the Key to the Hall back!”

 

“Calm, sister dear,” Xiao moved to gently rub her shoulders,  “I think the birth of a star is more important, yes?”

 

The woman hissed as she turned, glaring up at her brother for a moment and scowling before storming to an adjoining room and slamming the doors,  “it took a week to get the keys to reach out to him! It’s over! All that damn work!”

 

Xiao was well used to his sister’s peculiarities, and the two keys that had been recovered out of the set of ten hadn’t even given a peep until that man had shown up a week ago. He’d watched his sister pray to the snow spirits for a heavy snow, knowing she was going to attempt to make him stay as long as they could and find a way to whisk him off to the Southern Temple area to be kept under lock and key.

 

Now? He was bonded to an archangel and there would be far too much of a fight. The two keys would  **have** to be given to the man and they could say it was a gift of congratulations.

  
  


~)~)~))~

 

The keys being given as the snow let up and would allow them easier travel, as well as Xiao explaining what had happened had nearly made Kaleb’s fury blow up. When he’d woken up with Hestor wrapped in his arms, the man’s mind had been open to him, and memories had flooded his mind the night before making him a lot more aware of what the male had done over the course of years of knowing one another. He’d absently traced the wings that had appeared over Hestor’s heart, only to snort a bit of laughter back as the man had smacked his hand and curled up a bit more.

 

Now they were traveling out of the city with Hestor looking a lot better off, but refusing to contract the keys in Stella. In fact, the Celestial mage was the first one out of the gates, leaving Xiao blinking almost owlishly as the man had taken off at one of the fastests powerwalks Kaleb had ever seen. There was amusement and by the time the rest of the group caught up to Hestor, it was well outside the city limits, and the man had just put on an overly brisk power walk, a power walk from hell, the group decided.

 

It had, thankfully, given Kaleb time to discuss things with Beck. It had been a painful conversation, but he had to be upfront with his old friend and explain that his thoughts had been wrapped around the Celestial Mage for awhile and now there was nothing else in his mind but the man when it came to a relationship.

 

The first thing Kaleb saw when they’d gotten back to white sea was Zen with a shit eating grin on his face and Lucy letting out a squeal before Hestor was sidestepping and the woman fell flat on her face before he stepped over her legs and kept going.

 

“So, now the fun part,” Zen’s lips curled into a grin, “Training.”

 

Kaleb felt his heart sink just a tiny bit, “get lucy to pull from you yet?”

 

Zen’s features scowled and he knew what his brother was attempting to do, divert. “Not yet.”

 

“You work on that..we’ll work on...us.” He clicked his tongue and then started moving after the Celestial Mage.


	5. Fireplace

 

Hestor watched as Kaleb was fighting his wings in the air and waited until he felt the man feel frustrated and simply...yanked. He didn’t do more than sip his coffee as the man stumbled on his feet when he appeared.

 

Lucy scowled, “how did you…?”

 

The male mage arched an eyebrow, “what? That? Mostly being smug.”

 

Zen landed and arched an eyebrow as he looked at Hestor, “you’re picking things up quickly.”

 

Hestor sipped his coffee again, “of course.” 

 

“Humility none,” Lucy snorted but then her features softened as the celestial mage leaned into Kaleb, almost relaxing against him as the blond man ran a hand slowly along his side, “...you don’t get afraid of pulling too much?”

 

Hestor opened one eye as he stood there, “no, I’ve spent years fine tuning all my abilities, knowing how to draw just a bit wasn’t hard, tempting to pull more?  yes, feeling the boost is amazing, but…” He shrugged, voice soft as he continued to simply ‘be’ at that moment, “I refuse to hurt him past taking what I  **absolutely** need.”

 

Kaleb scowled, “his favorite thing is what he just did.”

 

Hestor didn’t bother to hide the smug look on his features, “makes winning an argument easy.”

 

“Or just trying to actually keep arguing,” Kaleb scowled slightly at the other man. “Which you have done.”

 

Hestor looked at lucy, smirking, “it also saves him from landing on his face a lot.”

 

Zen couldn’t help but chuckle as Kaleb’s face turned red, “well, that’s a good thing...he’ll have to practice more though.”

 

Hestor stepped away from kaleb, smacking his ass “up you go, fly boy.” he turned and looked over his shoulder, “i’m making Stellan food for dinner, don’t get too dirty.”

 

Lucy watched the other celestial mage walk away and gawked, “bu...wha...e...guh….”

 

Zen gently pat his mate on the head and chuckled, “you’ll get it, eventually. These two have been skirting each other for  **years** , it’s possibly a familiarity thing.” he paused “or him just being a smug asshole, both are valid.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)

  
  


Food had been made and hestor looked at the clock, rolling his eyes before padding out to the balcony to see where Kaleb was. It took less than a second for him to find the man going face first into the ground again and he grinned as he leaned against the railing. He could feel the frustration the man had and, in a way, Hestor found it cute, adorable and endearing. The need to actually work at something after so many years was probably very hard for the mindbender, but Hestor found a bit of glee in the fact that it was a chink in the perfectness of White Sea’s Guildmaster.

 

_ “I need you to light the fireplace.” _

 

_ “I’m a bit busy.” _

 

Hestor slowly arched an eyebrow and waved to Zen before narrowing his eyes. Zen simply smirked at Kaleb and waved as if saying goodbye before the mindbender was on the balcony, tipping back and landing on his ass with just a small tap to the chest from the silver haired man. Hestor looked down at him, “ I said I need you to light the fireplace.”

 

“It couldn’t wait?” kaleb scowled as he stood, taking a breath and letting the magical wings sink back beneath his skin.

 

“No,” Hestor turned, walking inside, “food is hot right now.” he gave the other a dark look, “and we don’t reheat Stellan food.”

  
  


Kaleb let out a burdened sigh as he followed after Hestor. He’d known the man was fairly prickly and quirky, but the utter precision in which things were done was a few steps past what he did with his life. He almost wondered if the man planned down to the second of the day at times.

 

After lightning the fireplace and eating, kaleb sighed as he relaxed back on the rug and watched Hestor stretch, “i still don’t get it.”

 

“Hmm?” Steel blue eyes looked at kaleb, “what don’t you get?”

 

The mindbender slowly sat up and looked at his mate, “how the hell you do it so easily.”

 

Hestor sat there, looking thoughtful, “you’re a stubborn jackass and the magic has given us each other. May as well use everything I can.”

 

Kaleb rolled his eyes, “one of these days…”

 

“One of these days we’re going to find a surrogate and tell our children all about how we were assholes to each other,” Hestor moved to clean up, “That simple.”

 

“We never really were,” Kaleb looked amused and stood to help.

 

“Well, no, but they don’t need to know that and hopefully they’ll be able to help me keep people away from me again,” Hestor snorted, “start rumors and the like about me.”

 

“...how far ahead do you plot?”

  
Hestor shrugged, “normally a few years, if I can. Now…” he reached out and grabbed Kaleb’s hair, tugging on it roughly,  “let’s go enjoy the fireplace,” the man’s eyes darkened as he purred, “ **_Master_ ** _. _ ”


End file.
